As We Mature Naruto x ?
by RengeMaster
Summary: YAOI FREE. Naruto returns to Konoha. Story somewhat follows begining of manga.
1. Finally Home

**As we Mature (Naruto x ???)**

Setting:

It has been one month since Naruto had returned from his training with Jiraiya. He's grown a lot in many ways. He's become more tall, skilled, and strong. Mature? Well, lets just put it this way: Jiraiya to Naruto is like a flat tire to a car. Obviously he now knows about "mating" and stuff like that. I mean, the car can still run on a flat tire, it just doesn't go as far…Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 1 - Part 1:** Finally Home 

'_1…2…3…'_ Naruto sat on his bed, gazed affixed on his window. _'4…5…6…'_ He sat there, counting the little droplets of water dribble down his window as a gentle morning rain showered all of Konoha. "I hope," said Naruto, "that today won't be as hectic when I first got home…"

_**--- 1 day ago ---**_

"Is…Is t-that…what I think it is?"

"Yup, that's it alright. The village hidden in the leaves: Konoha!"

"**YATTA!!! WE'RE FINALLY HOME!!!"**

Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one knuckle-head ninja had finally returned home after three years of absence. Him, along with one of the legendary three: Jiraiya, entered the wide gateway to their beloved ninja village.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, I'm gonna go ahead and take a look around!" yelled the blonde

With a big smile and nod of approval, he sent his pupil off to explore and discover the various things which had changed in the past three years. _'That boy better not cause trouble on his FIRST day back… Haha, oh well, he'll be fine. I should go report our arrival to Tsunade.'_

_SWWISHHSWWOOSH_

Naruto jumped rooftop to rooftop quickly looking for any signs of change in Konoha.

"Wooh!"

Just then, Naruto found himself looking at the Hokage's face – a stone face that is.

"Haha! Wow, Tsunade-baachan's head is on Hokage Rock!" Said Naruto, "Hmm…that carving is pretty good. I wonder who made it? Haha, I spent half of my childhood days cleaning the thing, and I STILL didn't know who made the things."

"N-Naruto? I-is that R-really you?" said a voice from behind

Naruto quickly turned on his heel to determine who it was.

"A-Ayame!"

It was none other than Ayame. Worker and daughter of Ichiraku of the Ichiraku Ramen stand stood before the Uzumaki holding a bag of ingredients for her father's new Ramen recipe.

"Haha it is you Naruto! Your finally home!"

"Yup! It's me in the flesh baby!" exclaimed Naruto

"Baby?" said Ayame tilting her head to the side

Blushing and scratching the back of his head, "Oh, haha sorry. I guess Ero-sennin's attitude really is rubbing off on me."

"Hehe, it's alright Naruto, I'm just glad that your back." Said Ayame smiling, "C'mon, how about we celebrate your long awaited return with my father's _new_ recipe!"

"Woohoo! You bet!"

With that, the two walked (well, at least Ayame did) to Naruto's favorite Ramen stand. Fortunately for him, a surprise awaited him.

* * *

"Wooh! The Ramen stand got bigger!"

Naruto stood in front of his favorite eatery excited to see that it had changed. The old ramen stand was no longer a little stand, but now the size of the local bar. A classic red sun roof stuck out from the top of the building The small drape-like cloths that hung from there were now replaced by a beige wall and red door. On it in white said "Ichiraku Ramen, best ramen in all of Konoha."

Said Ayame smiling, "Haha wait until you see the inside Naruto."

"Alright! Lets go!"

Ayame smiled following the blonde ninja into the home of Konoha's best ramen. Once inside, Naruto was greeted by one of the few people who acknowledged him when he was young.

Taking his usual spot behind the counter, stood old man Ichiraku.

"Oi! Ossan! Did you miss me?"

"N-Naruto? Haha Naruto it is you! Welcome back!" shouted the ossan

"Hehe, glad to hear it."

"So, how do you like the new and improved Ramen stand huh?"

"Haha lets see…Woah!" said Naruto finally taking a look around.

Naruto stood there in awe, scanning his surroundings taking a good look at the place. There stood two seated tables lined up against the walls, which were layered in softwood lumber, four seated tables arranged around the floor, and a bar's usual long counter with stools beneath them. What surprised and actually brought Naruto close to tears was the poster, encased in a wooded frame hung up to what appeared to be a kunai up by the entrance. It was a picture of him. Not just any picture, but a picture, which made Naruto happy to have known old man Ichiraku as a child. In the center was Naruto, posing as if he were the coolest guy in Konoha. And directly above him bore the message: "Gifted with great power and trained by a legend, Uzumaki Naruto – a future Hokage"


	2. Fimiliar Faces

**Chapter 2: Familiar Faces**

Tears slowly escaping his aquatic blue eyes as he read Ichiraku's awe inspiring poster. To Naruto, having someone acknowledge him as a future hokage, this was one of his happiest moments.

_Sniff_ "H-hokage..."

Slowly turning to show a teary puppy-dog like face, he leaped forward hugging Ayame.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" exclimed a very please Naruto, "YOU GUYS...YOU GUYS..." _Sniff Sniff _

"Haha, now Naruto, what is the rule about ninjas and their emotions?" asked Ayame putting down the ingredients.

"A shinobi is not permitted to show emotions or expressions." said Naruto in a teacher-like expression. (still with a few tears in his eyes)

"Right." said Ayame smiling

"Yea... I have matured to have grown out of crying." explained Naruto in a very know-it-all tone.

"..."  
"..."

"AAAHHH"_sob sob _"Aaahah...huh..." Naruto again leaped into Ayame's arms burying his head inot her chest (Her CHEST not her BREASTS) crying his eyes out.

Holding his chin, head raised, and contemplating about the wonderful brothels they had in the last town they had visited, Jiraiya walked into Konoha.

"Boy, that was some women they had there…_hehe_. OOF!"

Just then, the legendary sannin clumsily bumped into a certain boy and his enormous dog.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

""I could say the same to you too punk…" said Jiraiya

The boy looked up to see who he had bumped into.

"Y-You!" he said

"Nani? Oh, you must be one of Naruto's friends."

"I-if you're here, then…Naruto must be here somewhere!" said Kiba, "C'mon Akamaru! Lets go greet our old pal."

With that, the Inuzuka and his nin-dog left in search for the orange clad ninja.

"_Humph,_ no manners at all." (Haha this coming from a _super_ pervert?)

Jiraiya continued to walk his way over to his old teammates' office.

'Haha he's so cute when he's happy' 

Back at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto continued to weep with his arms encircling Ayame.

"Haha okay Naruto-kun, you can stop now" said Ayame

Sniff Sniff "Yea… you're right… But I really appreciate you guys doing this for me." Said Naruto

With a smile, "We didn't do it for you Naruto, we believe in you."

"Hehe, are you trying to make me cry?"

Just then, Kiba burst into the room.

"ARF ARF!"

"ARF?" Naruto turned around to see who had rudely come into the shop. "K-Kiba?!"

"Yo! Naruto! I knew you'd be here! Your scent is as strong as Akamaru's markings!" Answered Kiba

"Thanks… b-but…WHAT IS WITH THAT HUGE DOG!?!?!?!" exclaimed Naruto

"What? You mean you don't recognize him? That's Akamaru."

"NANI?! BUT HE"S SO BIG!"

"He is? I never noticed."

"What do you mean 'you didn't notice' ? he used to be on top of your head! Now YOUR riding on his back!" exclaimed Naruto

"Hn, I guess he is kinda big…" said Kiba pondering

"Gah! Man Kiba…you still haven't changed…"

"What's that supposed to mean Baka?!"

The two starred at each other for a moment gritting their teeth.

"Haha it is just like it was three years ago…" said a mysterious voice

Both turned around to find the ninja who wore a coat with the largest collar you've ever seen before them: Shino Aburame.

"Hmm…" said Naruto thinking, "Tall…Big coat…Big collar…Creepy voice…AHA! SHINO!"

"Glad to see you too Naruto…"

"Haha, so if you're here, and Kiba's here…then…where's Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Come out and see for yourself…"

"Sh-Shino-kun!" said a quiet yet panicked voice

Naruto recognized that voice and started to advance toward to door. Although, he could have sworn that he saw a grin on Shino's face…well…at least from what he could see. Naruto walked out of the doorway just to see a glimpse of someone run behind the building corner. He then ran to the corner, turned around it and said, "Oi Hiyo Hinata-chan!"

"EEEKK!" _THUD_

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Are you alright?!"

Just then, a familiar face showed up.

"Naruto? … Naruto, is that you?"


	3. Long Time No See

Chapter 3 **Last time on "As We Mature"**

"Sh-Shino-kun!" said a quiet yet panicked voice

Naruto recognized that voice and started to advance toward to door. Although, he could have sworn that he saw a grin on Shino's face…well…at least from what he could see. Naruto walked out of the doorway just to see a glimpse of someone run behind the building corner. He then ran to the corner, turned around it and said, "Oi Hiyo Hinata-chan!"

**"EEEKK!" _THUD_**

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Are you alright?!"

Just then, a familiar face showed up.

"Naruto? … Naruto, is that you?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Naruto turned around to find his old teammate standing before him.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan?"

"Haha it's been a while hasn't it?" said Sakura smiling

"Yeah…it has…" said Naruto setting Hinata on a nearby bench

Shino and Kiba emerged from old Ichiraku's and came up to our blonde ninja.

"Yo," said Kiba, "Me, Shino and Hinata actually have to go, we've been assigned a mission earlier. We'd better get going."

"Is that right?" said Naruto, "Well, alright then. See you guys later!"

"Haha you bet dobe."

With that, Kiba placed Hinata upon Akamaru and left a certain orange clad ninja with a pulsating vein on his forehead.

'Two and a half years and they still call me that?' thought Naruto

"Hey Naruto, stand up."

"Nani?" squeaked the said ninja

"C'mon, stand up!"

Naruto did what was told and stood up. What surprised him was what Sakura was doing. She was slowly advancing to him, looking at him as if he was the hottest thing since flapjacks. (Pancakes, Hotcakes…smooth waffles, whatever you wanna call 'em) He did NOT like where this was going.

"S-S-Sakura-ch-ch-chan?" stammered Naruto

His mind raced. What was Sakura going to do? Her gaze looked to him as a mix of curiosity, excitement, and awe. His mind clicked. There were some possible scenarios of what would happen – some of them not being very pretty.

* * *

"Naruto…"

"Y-yes Sakura-ch-chan?" said Naruto as his knees began feeling weak

"…"

"…"

_WHACK_

"AHH!" went Naruto wincing in the sudden pain

"BAKA! IT'S BEEN 2 AND A HALF YEARS! COULDN'T YOU HAVE SENT ME A LETTER OR SOMETHING?!?"

"Gom-"

_WHACK_

"SHUT UP BAKA! I'M TALKING!" yelled the infuriated girl, "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

_WHACK WHACK WHACK_

"AAAAH!!! Went Naruto as three more little mountains taking shape upon his poor head, "B-but Sakura-chaaan!"

"BAKA!"

_WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK_

* * *

"Naruto…"

"Y-Yes S-Sak-kura-ch-chan?"

The pink haired kunoichi slowly advanced toward the nervous ninja known as Naruto. She seductively cat walked to him placing her hands behind her wait, that swung left and righ. To Naruto, is seemed as if each sway of her slender attractive hips were in sync with the deep thuds he felt in his chest.

_Lub Dub…Lub Dub…_

She finally got very close to the boy – so close that he began to feel something taking place "down below."

"Naaarruutooo…" whispered Sakura into the boy's ear

_Lub Dub… Lub Dub… Lub Dub, LUB DUB, LUB DUB, LUB DUB!_

Sakura's warm breath flowed through the creases and folds of his ear, granting him an overflowing feeling of unwanted sensual excitement.

Unknown to Naruto, Sakura's hand left its place behind her wait and wandered toward his lower area.

"!?" was his reaction to what made contact to his uhm… _little friend_. (Big friend, tiny friend, w/e your preference)

"How about we go over to _my place_ to… _celebrate your **arrival…**_ whispered Sakura, palm still in contact with a certain something and emphasizing her last phrase.

* * *

"Naruto…"

"Y-Yes S-Sakura-ch-chan?" replied Naruto trying to block out his imagination.

"…"

"…"

'This is it – what was she going to do?'

She advanced slowly toward him with her hands behind her back. Her eyes focused on the boy before her.

'Oh Crap Oh crap Oh crap!' panicked Naruto

Sakura began to move her hand and…

"Look how tall you are Naruto! You sure have grown!" exclaimed Sakura smiling wide and making a measuring gesture above her head.

_Crash! _

Caught off guard by her statement, Naruto fell over in a comedic style.


End file.
